


Engel

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Про истинную силу и истинную слабость.





	Engel

**В заложниках  
**   
Идея была провальной — их маленькая группка решила похвалиться самостоятельностью перед начальством, и получить заслуги за это. Разрабатывали план по аресту они недолго — тихо собрали документы на арест, и ничего не говоря своим верхушкам полетели в тихую ночь в тот регион. Все ждали, что это окажется просто, а за такой героизм и самостоятельность их щедро наградят. Тихо улетели бы — и прилетели с главным злом региона, и сразу им слава и почет, награды. Увы… Начальство было даже не в курсе их затеи, нет. Верхушки вообще не ведали куда пропало столько человек и один самолет. Их объявили в розыск. Жизнь наказала их за огромное самомнение.  
  
Все попали в плен — кто выжил после крушения. Бежать было сложно, очень. Но нужно было — позвать подмогу, ведь никто не был в курсе, где они вообще. Хотя бы один мог бы сбежать, и позвать уже что-то более вменяемое для борьбы с эдемщиками, рассказать о масштабах захвата региона.  
  
Стэйси Пратт попал к Якобу Сиду. За совместно прожитое время он близко узнал своего пленителя. Но… Вместо ненависти к нему, в нем поселилась жалость к солдату, у которого не сложилось в жизни, и который отыгрывался на других из-за своих неудач и внутренней слабости.  
  
**Испытание  
**   
  
Когда Стэйси понял, что его определили своим помощником, он решил играть на два фронта. Хотя по прошедшим пыткам он прекрасно понимал, что самое разумное было просто беспрекословно выполнять приказы своего самопровозглашенного босса. Но, он не мог бросить других в беде и оставить их так страшно мучиться и умирать. Он осознавал, что если попадется… Якоб бы с нетерпением замучил его снова, что он бы не смог даже встать с того стула — просто за то, что дал пленнику воды.  
Он тайком помогал другим заложникам, очень часто сильно рисковал. Пару раз был на грани разоблачения, но к счастью его не рассекречивали до последнего.  
  
Пратт уже наизусть знал о том — как плохо жилось старшему Сиду, и он искренне жалел его в своей душе. Ему было жалко его, жалко что он опустился до такого уровня. Но сочувствовать неудачам этого человека было трудно — когда тот вгонял в него иглы, резал и бил его. Но все равно, даже сквозь боль и очередные пытки он не испытывал той злобы к нему, нет. Он испытывал лишь жалость, жалость за то — что этот человек не смог устроиться в жизни, и теперь стал сильным за счет тех, кто намного слабее его. В том числе и за счет слабого физически Стэйси Пратта. Тяжело ненавидеть того, кто по факту сам очень, очень слаб.  
Стэйси постоянно высмеивали, мол слабак такой, тени даже своей боится. Часто морально унижал его на публике, приговаривая при этом что «у слабых своя участь». Иногда зло подшучивал над ним — внезапно пугал, и наслаждался резким испугом Пратта, а потом высмеивал его за трусость. Пратт из-за своего нервного и измученного состояния выдавал потрясающие с точки зрения Якоба, реакции. Но Стэйси терпел это все, не держал злобы на Сида, и продолжал помогать людям — несмотря на страх перед Якобом. Он знал что за помощь в побеге его просто приговорят, по этому выжидал нужного случая чтобы все совпало так, что пленник мог бы точно убежать и позвать подмогу, и пленником должен был быть полицейским — ведь только они знали как и куда звонить чтобы наконец пришла реальная помощь в лице огромного количества подготовленных силовиков, и даже армией на крайний случай. Он ждал, терпеливо ждал. И он дождался — в один день, в плен к Якобу попал помощник-новичок который летел вместе с ним в ту ночь.  
  
**Штурм**  
  
Ночью Пратт открыл клетку помощника, подловил момент, который так долго ждал. Его спалили, но… Он освободил его, и тот успешно сбежал — теперь нужно остановить Якоба чтобы он не помещал. Да, он не побежит с помощником — он, он остается тут… Так шансов на спасение других в этом плане больше.  
Помощник убежал. А он остался — Якоб уже бежал за ним, чтобы казнить его.  
  
— Ах ты тварь и Иуда — врезается Якоб в Стэйси, сшибая его с ног, и прикладывая головой о прутья клетки.  
  
Стэйси понимает, что эту ночь скорее всего, он не переживет… Но, он любил людей — и был готов отдать свою жизнь за спасение остальных. Да, он очень хотел жить, он очень любил жизнь, но жизнь видимо распорядилась иначе… Он принял свою участь.  
  
Серия ударов, потом схватили за волосы — поволокли непонятно куда. Привязал к стулу и пытал. Пыток было слишком много, много часов, он неоднократно терял сознание на стуле. Все это время он пытался убедить Якоба в его неправоте и вразумить его.  
  
— Якоб, одумайся. Разве бог не говорил что нужно быть милостивым? Разве не говорил о прощении врагов?  
— Ты мусор, Стэйси. И Иуда, зачем мне слушать такой мусор как ты? Я доверял тебе, ты был приближенным, а ты предал меня. Ты просто мусор, Пратт.  
  
Пратт понимает, что осталось ему недолго. Решил сказать своему врагу перед смертью все, что он о нем думал, вдруг это заставит его задуматься хотя бы.  
— Якоб, ты слабый. Ты — а не те, кого ты постоянно казнишь. Ты отрываешься на тех, кто не в силах дать тебе сдачи. На простых гражданских — это подло и низко. И мусор тут не я — а твоя жажда крови невиновных людей, твое прикрытие «богом» и «великой идеей». Мне очень жалко тебя, мне очень жаль что в твоей жизни все так вышло, но… Одумайся, ты еще можешь исправится и быть действительно близок к богу, и сделать свою жизнь и жизнь других…  
  
Договорить ему не дают — снова жестокие побои  
  
— Говоришь то ты красиво, Иуда тоже красиво говорил, но продал и предал своего спасителя. Как и ты, отброс.  
Но….  
Вдруг Пратт слышит, грохот, шум и крики за дверью.  
«ВСЕМ ЛЕЖАТЬ, ЛЕГЛИ СУКА! ЭТО АРЕСТ»  
Помощник таки вызвал подмогу, наверное там целая армия полицейских и штурмовиков, прочих.  
Дверь проломили, просто вышибли — действительно, много штурмовиков. Они видят его, видят что он свой. Якоб Сид в это время пытается что-то сделать, но Стэйси успевает крикнуть из последних сил штурмовикам чтобы этого не трогали — он очень важный. Пратту становится страшно, что Сида могут убить. На удивление, его слушают и не расстреливают Якоба который хочет перебить их всех.  
Его просто сносят и пригвождают к полу, тот даже не успевает среагировать. Избивают его в одни ворота, заламывают всего и надевают наручники.  
«Да, это тебе не простых людей гнобить. Вот и ты оказался на месте тех, кого недавно также унижал».  
  
— Вы в порядке? Сэр? — один из штурмовиков отвязывает Пратта от стула  
— Да… Я заместитель шерифа Пратт. Не убивайте его, он нужен живым  
— Вам воды дать? Выглядишь ты парень совсем неважно  
— Да, пожалуйста…  
  
Ему дали воды, от простой воды ему стало легче, сознание уже не так плыло.  
  
«ЧИСТО»  
Он поднимается со стула, с трудом — идет к поверженному бывшему солдату. Хромает сильно, голова кружится — но все же идет. Мда… Грустное зрелище — вот всего-то каких-то минут 5 назад он был бодрый и невредимый, вещал свои мерзкие мысли… А теперь стоит на коленях, и его голову вдавила в пол чужая нога. Даже не сопротивляется… Точнее, он пробовал сопротивляться на первых секундах, но дальше его не хватило. Лицо не видно, но по обилию крови его разбили, явно. И все же, ему жалко его. Он сблизился с ним за это время. Даже… Полюбил его, по своему. И просто привязался к нему.  
  
— Ох, парень, хорошо он тебя разбил. Хочешь ему отомстить? Мы держим его, не бойся — ты заслужил мести — говорит Пратту один штурмовик, что топчет голову поверженного Кошмара ногой.  
  
Нет. Нельзя опускаться до такого уровня, и умножать зло дальше. Он уже разбит и повержен, зачем его унижать дальше? Чтобы стать таким-же как он? Нельзя. Даже такого, кто творил чернь с людьми. Пратт просто стоит и смотрит на него, в таком ракурсе он его еще не видел. Кошмар, который говорил что слабых надо уничтожать, и пользоваться ими во благо сильных — теперь сам слабый и беззащитный, и только по милости слабого Пратта он еще дышит. Да, не скажи Стэйси чтобы его оставили — его бы убили. Вместо «мести», которая подразумевала под собой избиение и унижение его пленителя, он просто начинает говорить.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Ты слышишь меня? Ты еще можешь искупить все, просто раскайся сам себе и прими тот факт, что-то что ты делал — было неправильно и ужасно…  
  
Якобу тяжело, держат его в неудобной позе. Он молчит, не отвечает. Он понимает — что теперь он слабый и беспомощный бесполезный кусок, и теперь его очередь терпеть на себе боль и унижение. Его жестокое правление кончилось. Для него все кончено.  
  
**…  
**   
Волков, пум, медведей и собак вывезли зоозащитные организации.  
Регион освободили, была проделана очень масштабная тяжелая операция. За короткие сроки было произведено море арестов, захват так называемых «вестников» прошел быстро и по плану. Дело региона Хоуп осталось весьма громким в истории криминала.  
  
Иосифа и Якоба признали невменяемыми. Иосифа закрыли в очень строгой закрытой лечебнице, где в скором времени закололи его до состояния что тот и свое имя то не мог произнести — не то чтобы речи про бога и коллапс толкать. Якоба положили не в такую строгую клинику. Но и его там быстро сломили — крепкие санитары были далеки от голодных заморышей над которыми он постоянно творил кошмар. Санитары, пусть и в несколько штук, но скручивали его весьма лихо. Вскоре, подавили его сопротивление, он уже не сопротивлялся лечению, он был сломлен.  
Джон был признан вменяемым, поэтому его засадили за его «труды» в колонию строгого режима.  
Вере повезло — она единственная смогла удачно убежать и скрыться, просто потому — что она первой заметила вдалеке подмогу, и смекнув что тут ее дела закончены… Просто бросила своих сообщников и их «великие» идеи, и дернула в бега.  
  
Регион после долгих мучений и страданий что выпали на его долю, наконец был свободен.  
  
**Тень кошмара**  
  
Очередной визит в клинику. Он ездил к нему постоянно, насколько позволяло его время. После работы он заезжал к нему, на выходных и подавно с ним сидел. Он продолжал работать полицейским. Обычно приезжал к нему раз в 2-3 дня стабильно. Общался с ним, привозил всякие вещи и еду. Так уже происходило полтора года с дня когда Сиду разрешили посещения.  
Он ездил к «экс-врагу» в лечебницу, теперь у них были иные отношения — то, что сложно описать. Якоб сильно изменился под действием таблеток и психиатрии, он потерял сноровку, стал сильно заторможенным, часто «тупил» и начисто потерял реакцию. Из-за психотропных препаратов стал нытиком, появились страхи и тревога. Характер только такой-же остался, упертый и злобный, своевольный, и то… под действием лечебницы и это затерлось. Он стал лишь напоминанием о былом кошмаре бывше-захваченного округа. Тень былого кошмара.  
  
— Опять приехал, слабак? Зачем ты ко мне ездишь? Я же ни на что негодный слабак теперь, такой же как ты. Брось меня, я теперь никто — в этот момент у Якоба были скачки в настроении из-за таблеток. Однако, он всегда ждал Пратта, и считал часы до следующей встречи. Но, в силу характера он еще изображал из себя что-то крутое, правда потуги эти в его положении выглядели весьма странно. Но несмотря на то что он говорил временами ему гадости, он все равно очень ценил и уважал Стэйси.  
  
Даже спустя столько времени он все еще нес эту идею про «слабых», да, и эту идею могли бы стереть из него более жесткой терапией, но… смысла в ужесточении лечения не было. Он время от времени, при очередном скачке настроения напоминал Пратту что тот «слабак и место его в том самом месте». Пратт всегда либо отмалчивался на эти слова, либо переключал тему. На этот раз он не выдержал, и решил ответить все что думает про «слабака».  
  
— Я слабак? Я слабак, Якоб, да? Слабак? Я попал к тебе в плен, где ты пытал меня, бил и измывался, морил голодом и не давал пить — все это происходило много долгих дней. Но все время в плену я вопреки всему жалел тебя, пытался как-то повлиять на тебя. Постоянно рисковал собой чтобы помогать, да да- я не только отпустил помощника который привел подмогу. Я еще, пока ты не видел, сильно рисковал собой помогая пленным — поил их водой, давал им еды, ослаблял веревки и просто подбадривал. Это ты там хорошо устроился — измывался над простыми людьми, делал что вздумается не боясь за последствия. Придумал какие-то конченные правила. А мне увы, мне было тяжело бегать и морально ублажать тебя — при этом помогая людям не сгнить в твоем уродливом мирке. Ты сам знаешь, чтобы ты стал делать если бы поймал меня на моменте когда я давал хлеб измученным голодом людям. Я слабак, да? Просто наверное было быть таким «сильным» как ты, измываясь над теми кто слабее тебя. И я слабак, да? Я слабый, да Якоб? Правда? После всего что ты со мной сделал, я не бросил тебя. У меня на лице ДВА страшных шрама после тебя, а у тебя от меня — лишь сласть проведенного времени в пытках и унижениях надо мной. Тем не менее, я езжу к тебе постоянно, я простил тебя, я жалел тебя даже когда ты морально убивал меня. Я привожу тебе чертовы гостинцы постоянно, посмотри на себя — сколько лишних кило ты на них нажрал. Я провожу все свое свободное время с тобой постоянно — и это Я СЛАБЫЙ, ДА, Якоб? Правда, неужели? А ты бы смог так проводить время с тем кто тебя постоянно мучал и избивал? А может быть ты слабак? И всегда был слабаком, потому что слишком много мнил о себе и издевался над соперниками не своей категории? Ммм, Якоб? — Стэйси впервые прорвало на такие речи. Он сам не ожидал от себя таких откровений. Видимо, накопившемуся было суждено выйти наружу. Ему становится все же неудобно, ведь Якоб был давно сломлен и такие речи могли добить его. Зря он это сказал, пожалел, но увы — он был уже не в силах сдерживаться.  
  
Якоб затормозил, переваривая столько слов за раз. Он задумался, некоторые вещи были для него откровением. Например то, что Пратт в своем положении давал еду и воду его пленникам… было весьма неожиданно. Он то думал, что тот ослушался его только один раз, когда помощника отпустил, а остальное время даже боялся посмотреть не в ту сторону. Как оказалось, нет — не боялся. Внезапно, ему стало страшно. Он испугался — что он разозлил Пратта, и тот более не приедет. Кинет его взаправду. Страшно.Все давно поменялось, и теперь не Пратт зависел от Якоба… А Якоб зависел от Пратта, полностью. Тоже привязался к нему, ждал постоянно, когда Стэйси приедет — хотя и не признавался в этом.  
  
— Ты… ты теперь не приедешь ко мне? Ты бросишь меня  
  
— Нет, не брошу. Потому что в отличии от тебя — я действительно сильный. И да, по поводу наших встреч, у меня есть новости для тебя.  
  
На Якоба нахлынула паника. Из-за таблеток и бесконечных уколов он слабо вообще контролировал что говорит, эмоции — еще хуже. А тут, он испугался что его бросят, взаправду.  
  
— Ты все же решил бросить меня, да Стэйси? Я слишком слабый для тебя? Негодный кусок мяса?..  
  
— Не неси чушь, Якоб. Я просто переехал из старого дома — в новый. Новый очень близко к твоей клинике, я давно ловил момент продажи чего-то поближе к тебе. И наконец, он настал. Теперь я смогу ездить к тебе на встречи каждый день и сидеть с тобой еще дольше. Доволен? И пожалуйста, не говори больше что я «слабый». Даже слово это «слабый» — забудь.  
  
— Но почему Стэйси? Почему после всего что я сделал с тобой, ты приезжаешь ко мне?  
  
— Потому что я по настоящему сильный, Якоб. И я привязался к тебе, несмотря на то что ты творил, в том числе и со мной… ты мне очень дорог.


End file.
